Tears in the Snow
by StarVamp
Summary: Momo goes to Toshiro's room in the middle of the night. Will they finally tell each other who they love? oneshot HitsuHina


**A/N: Hey guys, For all of you who read my other stories, sorry for not updating. My muse for those ran away. When it comes back I'll update again. Toshiro might be a little OOC in this one but I'm not sure, so yeah.**

**Disclaimer: Kubo Tite owns Bleach. I just toy around with the characters.**

* * *

Toshiro held Momo close as she sobbed into his chest. It always hurt him to see her like this. He knew she wasn't crying for Aizen, because over the two months since the end of the war he'd gotten her to eat more, as she'd stopped in her grief. He also got her to talk to him about the things that caused her pain.

Now she was crying for him, Hitsugaya Toshiro. He hated her tears. He'd always hated her tears-even when they were younger. Her tears always made him feel weak and helpless. They affected him like nothing else could. It always felt like each teardrop she shed melted a little of the icy barrier he'd built over the years.

Suddenly she took a deep shuddering breath and her fingers loosened their hold on his captain's haori. Toshiro craned his head to the side a little and saw that her tears had stopped flowing, though her cheeks were still wet. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was more regular: she'd fallen asleep.

His eyes softened as he looked at her. Then he gently shifted her so she was laying bridal style in his arms, stood up, carried her over to his bed, and gently laid her down. The only problem with this was that one of her hands was still clutching his haori. At first he tried to gently remove it from her grasp, but then sighed and opted for simply taking the haori off.

As soon as he'd finished this, Momo rolled over in her sleep bringing the haori with her and clutching it to her chest. Then she gave a soft sigh and murmured, "Shiro-chan…"

Suddenly Toshiro felt an agonizing pain in his heart, but when he looked down there was nothing physical there to have caused it. Then he understood that this was what it felt like to have your heart break. Was it breaking because he had yet to tell Momo he loved her?

Just then he noticed that the room was getting lighter and he turned toward the window. Outside the sky was blue and there were no clouds. The Seireitei was calm and the sunlight sparkled against a layer of fresh snow that had fallen during the night.

The snow sometimes reminded him of the Winter War and all the comrades he'd lost. But right now the tiny shimmering snowflakes soothed his heart.

As he threw the window open, sunlight streamed in and it began to snow softly again. The light sent millions of tiny rainbows to scattering throughout the sky.

A light breeze caused some of the icy flakes to fly into the room. Several of these landed on Momo's face. She stirred, before opening her eyes.

Blinking a few times, she looked around the familiar room until her eyes caught onto Toshiro. He was standing at the window, his arms on the ledge, and his head propped on his arms. He looked a lot like a little kid at that moment what with his eyes closed and his expression peaceful. Not to mention the fact that he was barely tall enough to put his elbows on the window ledge.

A familiar stab of pain shot through her as she remembered how she had gone to him in the middle of the night, because she'd had another nightmare of Toshiro dying by Aizen's hand. She remembered how he'd comforted her and promised her he'd never let anything hurt her. He was always there for her.

But this time as she looked at him, there was something else…something that was so strong she wondered how she hadn't noticed it before. It was a feeling she was afraid of; a feeling she knew well, yet didn't dare admit. This emotion was love: she loved Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro! She loved him so much, it overshadowed the pain of betrayal left behind by Aizen.

With this realization, she let a small soft smile grace her features as she slipped off Toshiro's bed. It had been so long since she'd last smiled for real. Wrapping herself in his blanket, she walked over to join him at the window.

Toshiro glanced at her as she joined him and said, "Good morning, Bedwetter."

Momo pouted playfully, "Mou, Shiro-chan, you're so mean!"

Her only answer was a smirk as the minute captain turned back to the view and asked, " Are you feeling better?"

"Hmm? Oh, hai**(yes)**, thank you for letting me stay here."

" No problem. Beautiful view isn't it?"

Momo sighed before answering, " Hai, it reminds me of how we used to sit on top of that big rock and look at the little valley where the river flowed and never froze over even though it was in the middle of winter."

A light blush dusted his cheeks and he suddenly found the ground just below the window fascinating, "You remember that?"

"Of course! Why would I forget that?" Momo turned to the boy in question, blinked, and asked, "Toshiro? Are you blushing?"

His only response was to blush a darker shade of pink.

"I was right! Shiro-chan, you _are _blushing! Why?"

"It's because… well, never mind. And don't call my Shiro-chan!"

"Oh, come one, Toshiro! You can tell me!"

"I doubt you want to hear it. Besides, I'm a captain now and you should call me Hitsugaya-taicho!"

" That's mean, Hitsugaya-taicho! And you're changing the subject!" this time there was a little obvious pain in her voice and Toshiro turned to her in alarm and consternation.

"I'm sorry, Momo. It's just a little embarrassing."

"What's so embarrassing that you can't tell me? We grew up together, remember?" Momo reached over and took his cool hand.

He closed his eyes against the pain before replying, "I was so afraid I would loose you. During the war, I mean. Every day while I was in the world of the living I would worry over your safety. I would wait for the call that you had-that something had happened to you. I tried to keep my mind on the mission, but at night the worries would come back. I actually felt my true age. Then we got back and you were in pieces. I was too busy to be of much help to you. Then the war ended and you seemed to go deeper into depression. But we got through it together…" Toshiro opened his teal eyes and looked at her waiting for her to say something.

Momo was surprised; she looked at her childhood friend and saw the raw pain in his eyes. "I'm sorry…" she whispered.

"No, Momo, it's not your fault. I took on the pain of worrying for you myself," he seemed to struggle with something for a moment.

"But why did you worry so much, Toshiro?"

He blinked in surprise, "You mean you don't know? I thought Rangiku would have told you…"

" Told me what? What are you talking about?"

Toshiro looked her in the eye, "I thought she would have told you… how much I love you," he looked away with a full-blown blush over his features.

"You…love…me?" when he nodded she smiled, "But that's nothing to be ashamed about!" he looked up at her in shock, "Because you see, Shiro-chan, I love you too."

At that moment the wind blew a gust of snow through the still-open window. Neither of the Shinigami seemed to mind, though, as their faces grew closer and closer together, before their lips finally touched in a sweet, passionate, innocent kiss.

Masumoto Rangiku, walking in the street below with a massive sake-induced headache, happened to look up just as her captain and the lieutenant of the 5th Division kissed. Despite her headache, she smiled knowing her captain would finally be happy after a year of worrying. Making a mental note to herself to remember the date so she could tease her captain later on, she hurried to the 4th Division to get something to cure her headache.

* * *

**A/N:Soooooo what did you think? It probably sucked but oh well. Don't worry about telling me what you thought. I can take it. Just no flames. Flames make me cry. Buuuut reviews turn me into a kid at a candy store.**


End file.
